The Tumblr Tag
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Follow Dan and Phil as the delve into the terrifying world know as Tumblr. See as the encounter amazing art but creepy pictures and videos of themselves. (Read is better than the summary. No slash because it's based of Phil's second Tumblr Tag.) Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything.


_**Hey guiuss! Strawberry here (Obviously haha).**_

_**Just want to say, I may or may not have pissed myself laughing while watching this video... ESPECIALLY during that phanocanda part XD**_

_**Now, I present to you, The Tumblr Tag 2! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Today we are going to be delving into the world of Tumblr." Phil said as Dan laughed.<p>

"Dun dun DUUUUUN!" Exclaimed Dan

"I gave you guys some warning on Twitter and asked you to tag things with 'Hey Phil, look at this!" Phil said.

"Arguably, you've allowed for them to prepare aswell."

"Yeah..." Phil butted in.

"It could of made things worse." Dan finished.

"The first thing we are greeted with is..." Phil trailed off only for himself and Dan to burst on into laughter.

"That is horrible." Phil said as Dan laughed harder.

"Is that me and a pumpkin morphed together?" Dan asked as he laughed.

"That is my Halloween nightmare."

"Wow."

"Aww, that's good." Dan said as he looked at the photo in front of him.

"That's cool."

"I like that."

"Oh Dan, you're so deep _**(Hehe. Pun/Innuendo TOTALLY**_**_ intended_)**, you're breaking apart." Phil remarked.

"Buuuwa." Came out of Dan's mouth.

"Danniable Lecter." Phil said as they started to laugh. "Would you eat human flesh?" _**(When I first heard that, I automatically thought of the skin fic... don't judge! I'm sure you did too! hehe.)**_

"Scccsccsccc." Came out of Dan's mouth again. "Ob-obviously not." He said.

"Oh." Said both Dan and Phil as they encounted a photo of them kissing.

"Okay, yeah, yep."

"I like that, ar-are we kissing at the radio station?" Phil asked.

"I think-" Dan started to laugh. "Yeeah we..."

"That's very unprofessional." Phil said, smiling into the camera as Dan continued to laugh. "Shouldnt-"

Dan cut in. "As-as if we'd be doing a live radio show. _Let's make out! Srrrlp srrrrlp srrlp._"

"Ahhh." Phil exclaimed as Dan, yet again, started laughing.

"Okay, we've had some folds."

"These are terrifying."

And then there was a sequence of Dan and Phil's faces folding in on each other's.

"I'm sure that was attractive." Phil said.

"Hopefully, you loved that." Dan said.

They started to laugh again. "It-it's me sunbathing in our new mug." Phil said.

"I love this, have you seen this? Okay, everybody blow on your screen, including you Dan. Go!" Phil said as they both took a breath.

As the timer ticked to one, they started blowing air, only to be disrupted by the laughing as the screen then showed a cow's hair flying in the wind, or well, your breath...

"It's my favorite thing! I love that so much!" Phil said extremely happy.

"Wait, wait, wait." And they blew again as they laughed again.

"I would make out with that cow." Dan said as he licked his lips, Phil giving him a look.

"TMI." Phil chimed in.

"So would you." Dan said in a 'matter-of-factly' voice.

"Yeah I would." Phil said.

"Ahh, ahhh. No, no." Phil said sternly into the camera.

"Okay, wait, but the hair, I can see where they're going for." Dan said, moving his left hand around.

"Yeah... Should I censor those boobs?" Phil asked.

"I don't- I think they're not human nipples. I don't think you have to censor them."

"Is that a real thing?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

"Obviously not."

"Okay."

"'Is that a real?' Phil Lester everybody." Dan said as Phil laughed. "Yes, it's the manrat."

"It looks so real though!" Phil defended.

"They're from Columbia."

"AWWWW!" Dan and Phil exclaimed.

"I hate that photo."

"Se that pose." Phil said, mimicking it.

"We were taking it as a joke."

"I wanna try it." Phil said as he did the pose.

"Lemongrabalisa."

"MMMM." Dan said.

"What's that video?" Dan asked. _**(Big mistake is what it is. Lmfao, jk. I love that video too much.)**_

Phil clicked on the video and _Anaconda _started playing. Phil's eyes went wide but his face soon turned to disgust as he hid in his hands. Dan laughed hysterically as he hid his face as well.

"WHY?! WHY?!" Dan half cried and laughed.

"NO! My eyes!"

"I'm never panning the camera down further than this ever again."

"No, it's going to be nipples and up for the rest of time." **_(A/N Bu-bu-but what about sexy end screen dance Dan? YOU CAN'T NOT DO THE SEXY END SCREEN DANCE!)_**

"That was with David Tennant at VidCon. That actually happened." Phil said.

"Fond memories. Totally real." Dan said.

"Yep. Squeezed his bum." Phil said.

They started laughing as they continued on.

"Oh, this thing."

"Have you seen this before?"

"Right. Look what's she's doing!" Dan said, pointing to the screen, laughing hard. "She is my hero."

Phil then started to pull the face the girl was making.

"This is the kind of thing that makes me go, 'yeah, I'm happy with what I'm contributing to humanity."

"CUTE!"

"Aww."

They started laughing again.

"Yeah, that's exactly what you were doing." Dan said.

"Oh girl don't go-" Phil stopped. "I'm not gonna even try."

They both started laughing hysterically as Dan pointed at Phil.

"I almost tried!"

"Come on Phil, go on."

"Don't even go there girl." Phil said, himself pulling an awkward face as Dan cringed next to him. "That's not being in the video."

"We can't be friends anymore."

Again, the laughter roared as they came around a twerking Phil and a wierded out Dan.

"Speaking of phanaconda!"

"What people don't know is that I have the power to twerk, I just don't use it." Phil remarked.

"This isn't going anywhere is it?" Dan asked. "Thank God!"

"A drawing of us and Tyler." Dan said.

"Aww that's good!"

"That's good."

They started to laugh.

"Wo-ow, that's attractive." Remarked Dan.

"When I die, I want that to be the google doodle... Hopefully not soon." Phil said.

"We should sing a duet."

_"Let it gooo." _

"That's not the duet."

"What's the duet?"

_"Do you want to build a snowman?" **(A/N You know, Dan and Phil aren't that bad of singers haha)**_

"No."

"Well, that was over quickly."

"Why-why am I always dead? I swear whenever I read fanfiction, I'm dead." Phil exclaimed as Dan laughed. _**(A/N Wait, you read fanfictions Phil? OHMERGERD!1! Wait, 'you're always dead'? What fanfictions are you reading? hehe.)**_

"And the ghost of Phil after he died from terminal illness at his last goodbye to Dan and then phased out of reality." Dan said, moving out of shot.

"Ian and Anthony have a black child." Phil said.

Dan burst out into laughter. "I didn't notice that!"

"Ian isn't the real father. ANTHONY SLEPT WITH A BLACK MALE(**_or mail. didn't know which context he was using. i know, stupid._ sowwy)**MAN!"

"Oh."

"Anthony, how could you?!"

"That's, oh, that's so disturbing." Phil said, covering his face.

Dan laughed hysterically. "I love how present your butt is."

"It's such a _pronouced _butt."

"I mean, even though it's just you facing backwards on a unicorn, which by all standards would be quite innocent, there is something about that butt. It's just so out there."

"All eyes just go to the butt."

"Oh my God, Becky!"

"That's cool. It's just everything from the inside of my mind." And then laughter erupts as Dan as a horrified look on his face. "Wow, that's so weird. It's looks so real... Maybe in 3 years?" Phil said.

"Three zero years." Dan butted in.

"OHMYGOD."

"JESUS CHRIST."

"That's like something from silent hill."

"NO!" Phil cried as Dan's faced morphed into a horrified look once again... but then he started to laugh.

"That is the worst thing I've ever seen."

"That's weird, that's weird."

"Stop, stop. Burn it, BURN IT NOW!"

"That makes me realize you've got really feminine eyes. Look how girl I look with your eyes and how you just look like a demon." Phil said.

"Look at how psychotic and soulless I look with your eyes."

"Wait, wait, wait. Is that a cute one of me riding an alpaca with a triforce but wait, go up, why are you naked on you lion?" Dan asked.

"I don't know why I'm naked."

"Oh, such an expeditionist."

"Today's draw Phil naked iiiiiissssss..."

"It's you with your purple hair."

"Me discovering the joys of hair chalk for the first time."

"It looks pretty good."

"I wonder how it would look on you." Dan said looking at Phil. "Let's chalk Phil's haaaaair."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

And then a time lapse started of Dan chalking Phil's hair started...

"So what does Phil look like with a purple fringe?" Dan asked, before removing his hands from Phil's hair, revealing the purple fringe. "Duh, duh, duh, daaaaa."

"It looks like a radioactive seagull pooped on my head." Phil said.

"You look like an unsecsessful scene kid from 2005."

"Awww, look at this." Phil said.

"Stop giving me feels! It's me as Christopher Robin with the t-shirt and the jeans and then Pooh is pressing subscribe." Said Dan before having a feels attack. "I-I can't."

"That-that's just a photo of us. Why is that funny?"

"Why did someone just upload a photo of us walking around?" Asked Dan.

"I don't know."

"I don't know."

"That's-that's inspirational."

"REGRET! REGRET! KEEP SCROLLING!" Dan exclaimed, looking an an old photo of himself and Phil when they hand long hair.

"Felix doing a sexy dance."

"I didn't come here to be aroused."

"Dan&Phil, The Fault In Our Stars trailer."

"Ohh, let's watch it." Phil said, clicking on the video.

"I'm Augustus."

"I'm Hazel."

"I love how they chose me in a pizza t-shirt."

Dan started laughing. "Stop, stop, stop."

"DO you get this? It's a llama wearing a DAN HAT!"

"That is really horrifyingly disturbing. Maybe in an alternate universe. there is an alpaca youtuber named Dan, wearing a human hat."

"And there's two cameras, talking into a severed head, with a fringe... That just went to a dark place."

"AND on that note, let's stop, let's stop. Let's get our heads out, back into the reality."

"I feel strange and tingly... We just want to say how we appreciate at the amazing artwork that you guys have made for us." Phil said.

"Yes, so much creativity goes into all of those horrifying things that will haunt me as I try to sleep tonight." Dan said.

"Thanks for watching. Give this a thumbs up if you enjoyed it and I will see you guys next week!"

"Goodbye!" That both said as Dan stuck a sticker to Phil's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry that this didn't go up yesterday like I planned. I wasn't completely done writing it the other night and I got home later than I expected last night and I still had a mountain load of homework to do. But, it's here now so I hope all is well.<strong>_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
